


EPISODE ELEVEN: "They're Not As Bad As They Could Be"

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season Two [12]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Also Love, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Trans Character, Episode 11, F/F, F/M, Gen, also i love liz so much, because liz and victoria Finally talk, because they're both bi babey!!!, het rights, i have had many a therapist named siobhan, i love sandy SO MUCH IT'S UNREAL, i love women, in the first clip, james talks a bit about his family but it's Light, skam season 2, so there WILL be one here!!!!, they talk heart emoji, tw for discussion of eating disorders, very minor character death mentioned, well bi rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Liz Tudor is stressed out. Between studying for her GCSEs, her pressuring parents, stealing glances at girls across hallways and her friends never really understanding her, she has a lot on her plate.That's not even to mention everything going on inside her head.Liz just want perfection in everything - her grades, her looks, her life - and she'll get it, whether everyone likes it or not. However, James Cohen seems to like it a bit too much.FIRST CLIP: Where’s All This Love Been For Sixteen Years?





	1. CLIP ONE: "Where’s All This Love Been For Sixteen Years?"

**SATURDAY, JUNE 1ST, 07:40**

 

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM, HOSPITAL

 

_“Every Ending Is A New Beginning” by Joep Beving_ plays over a shot of sunlight streaming in the hospital window.

 

We pan around to see LIZ lying in the bed, slowly blinking awake as she looks at her surroundings.

 

She’s curtained off from the rest of the room and she’s wearing one of those hospital gowns. She winces, upset at herself.

 

She looks to her left, and sleeping in the chair next to her is VICTORIA, the music stopping the second LIZ sees her.

 

LIZ  
Mum?

 

The noise of the hospital fills the silence - some light snoring, nurses milling around and tea being poured.

 

LIZ reaches out, an IV connected to her arm, and taps VICTORIA’s arm.

 

LIZ  
Mother.

 

VICTORIA jerks awake and, upon seeing LIZ look up at her, smiles.

 

VICTORIA  
Liz, you’re up!

 

LIZ  
What are you doing here? Where’s Dad and Mary?

 

VICTORIA  
They went home to rest, they should be here a bit later, and I slept here.

 

LIZ  
I can see that, I meant why the hell are you here?

 

VICTORIA  
Language!

 

LIZ sighs, sinking down in the bed as there’s a pause.

 

VICTORIA  
Your… Your father told me what’s been going on.

 

LIZ  
Oh… 

 

There’s another pause.

 

LIZ

I’m sorry--

 

VICTORIA  
Don’t.

 

LIZ  
But I am. I’m-- I shouldn’t have done it, I know better, I’m sorry.

 

VICTORIA  
Elizabeth Diana Adrienne Tudor, if you even think of apologising for this again--

 

LIZ  
But I’m sorry! I was stupid, I’m so sorry.

 

VICTORIA  
I know. It’s okay. You’re a child, you make mistakes, but we can fix-- Not fix. We can help you not make them again.

 

LIZ  
Really? Where was the help last time?

 

VICTORIA sighs, rubbing her temples.

 

VICTORIA  
I thought you just wanted attention.

 

LIZ scoffs.

 

VICTORIA  
I know, I’m ashamed to even say it, just-- Elizabeth, I love you so much, and the thought of you thinking about yourself in that way, I just couldn’t handle it.

 

LIZ  
Are you serious?

 

VICTORIA  
Would I joke at a time like this?

 

LIZ is silent as VICTORIA reaches out to touch her arm, but LIZ jerks it away before she does.

 

LIZ  
You’ve always told me to be perfect. That second was losing. Why couldn’t you have just been happy that I was trying?

 

VICTORIA  
I only want the best for you--

 

LIZ  
Yeah.  _ The  _ best, not  _ my  _ best.

 

VICTORIA  
Please, let me talk.

 

LIZ  
Why should I even listen?

 

VICTORIA  
Because I am your mother, and I haven’t acted like it in a very long time. So I want to start.

 

LIZ sighs and looks at her expectantly.

 

VICTORIA  
When i was your age, my own mother wasn’t the kindest person alive. She always told me “you’ll never get a husband if you don’t act nicer or get your head out of those book or… If you keep eating like that.” You know, there’s a reason we don’t have any pictures of me before I went to uni. I wanted to be skinny because I wasn’t. So I started a diet of water and cigarettes, did more exercise, and suddenly everyone was congratulating me on how skinny I was. Everyone was so… impressed. They wanted to know my secret, but I never told them. And then people began to notice me and told me I was beautiful, so I stuck to my diet. I didn’t need to eat when their words filled me up just fine. Until I passed out at a party. I got better, never completely the same, but still better, but… I still can’t stand the taste of water or the smell of smoke. But I can eat. And that’s what matters, because we have to eat to live.

 

There’s a pause.

 

VICTORIA  
I was stupid, I know. I know this doesn’t make things better, but… I hope you understand me better.

 

LIZ nods.

 

LIZ  
Why didn’t you tell me this before?

 

VICTORIA  
You’re a child. I wanted to protect you from the big, bad world.

 

LIZ  
So you just lied?

 

VICTORIA  
I never lied. I… I’m ashamed of my past, and my present. I’m not a good mother and I’m certainly not a good wife, but I love you all very much.

 

LIZ  
Where’s all this love been for sixteen years?

 

VICTORIA  
It’s been here. I’m just not good at showing it.

 

LIZ  
Yeah. You can say that again.

 

VICTORIA  
But I want to try. With you, with Mary, with your father. I want… I don’t want to be my mother. I don’t want you to be afraid to visit me when you’re my age, I don’t want you to feel as if you have to keep secrets from me.

 

LIZ  
Yeah, but like… I still need privacy. I can’t have you coming in my room and yelling at me to fuck.

 

VICTORIA  
I was just trying to help.

 

LIZ sighs, rolling her eyes.

 

VICTORIA  
Liz, I love you. So much. When I first heard you were coming, I wasn’t sure, but the first time I saw your face… I knew you were special. I remember-- You probably don’t remember this, but when you were younger, I used to read to you, and you would cry because you couldn’t read yet, so I would teach you and you would just be flying ahead of all of your classmates.

 

LIZ  
Yeah, I was a nerd.

 

VICTORIA  
A very intelligent nerd. 

 

LIZ laughs a little, and VICTORIA smiles.

 

VICTORIA  
You used to play little lullabies on your tiny piano to help Mary go to sleep, remember? You made them up yourself and you would tuck her in and just… smile. And I would watch from the door and wonder how on earth I got so lucky to get the two most perfect children ever.

 

LIZ smiles, as VICTORIA tears up.

 

LIZ  
Mum…

 

VICTORIA  
It’s fine, it’s fine, just… I can’t believe you didn’t know. I just-- I wanted to be tough. To get through. But I think you’re perfect, Lizzie. You’re my perfect little girl.

 

LIZ holds her hand and squeezes it.

 

VICTORIA  
And we’re gonna get through this, hmm?

 

LIZ  
Yeah. 

 

VICTORIA  
We’re strong. You’re strong.

 

LIZ smiles, as the curtain’s pulled back, a smiling NURSE with a tray standing there.

 

NURSE  
Breakfast?

 

VICTORIA looks at LIZ.

 

LIZ  
Yeah. I’m starving.

 

VICTORIA smiles and squeezes her hand as we pan out of the room through the curtain, cutting to black as the NURSE closes the curtain behind herself.


	2. CLIP TWO: "Why Are You So Happy?"

**MONDAY, JUNE 3RD, 11:26**

 

INT. OFFICE, HOSPITAL

 

LIZ sits, now in her normal clothes, across from a woman typing on a computer as LIZ looks around. We see several large books about anxiety, depression, sleep problems and eating disorders, all for teenagers, on shelves on the walls, LIZ reading the various titles with interest.

 

LIZ nervously bites her lip as she turns back to the WOMAN, who’s awkwardly smiling at her. There's a short silence.

 

SIOBHAN  
Hello Elizabeth, I’m Siobhan.

 

LIZ  
Liz is fine.

 

SIOBHAN  
Noted. So… You’re in for eating problems, yes?

 

LIZ  
Yep.

 

SIOBHAN  
Anything else I should know? Any past incidents?

 

LIZ  
Yeah, came here last year, same reason. Got diagnosed with autism.

 

She sighs, clicking her tongue as she looks around nervously, trying to find her words.

 

LIZ  
I have a lot of anxiety generally?

 

SIOBHAN  
What kind of anxiety?

 

LIZ  
I don’t know. The anxious type? Like… About coming back here. I really didn’t want to.

 

SIOBHAN  
Why not?

 

LIZ  
Because it’s a  _ hospital _ . But… I mean, I need it, right?

 

SIOBAHN  
Yeah… Look, Liz, I know you’re probably sick of talking about this--

 

LIZ  
Yes, I am.

 

SIOBHAN  
Which is why I’m not going to make you. I had a chat with your mother, she explained everything she knew, but I would like to know your side of the story, at some point. It doesn't have to be now, it doesn't have to be tomorrow, it doesn't even have to be. But I like to know what the person is thinking.

 

LIZ nods, smiling politely.

 

SIOBHAN  
Do you want to get help?

 

LIZ  
I-- Yes. I would.

 

SIOBHAN  
Okay, I can put you on a waiting list for a therapist, but it’ll probably take around six months, maybe more.

 

LIZ  
What?

 

SIOBHAN  
That’s just how it works, unless you go private.

 

LIZ  
I’ll… I’ll think about it?

 

SIOBHAN  
I need to know now, for the list.

 

LIZ  
I--

 

LIZ takes a deep breath and sits up straighter.

 

LIZ  
I’ll go private, let someone else have my place.

 

There’s a pause as SIOBHAN types something down, LIZ sitting awkwardly still.

 

SIOBHAN  
Thank you, we were gonna do that anyway. 

 

There’s another pause.

 

LIZ  
When can I go back to school?

 

SIOBHAN  
Whenever you want, but I suggest you get your story straight first. You kids love to ask questions.

 

LIZ  
Thanks.

 

SIOBHAN  
But you can go home now. I’ll call your parents to pick you up.

 

LIZ  
Thank you, Siobhan.

 

SIOBHAN smiles at her and LIZ gets up, walking out of the room, as _"I'm Still Standing" by Elton John_ starts to play.

 

INT. HALLWAY, HOSPITAL

 

LIZ walks down the hospital hallway in slow motion, smiling to herself, fixing her hair with her hands. Her posture's straighter than it's been in weeks. She turns into the room she was sleeping in.

 

EXT. HOSPITAL

 

LIZ walks out of the hospital, a plastic bag in her hand, with CHARLES, VICTORIA and MARY, as she looks up at the sun and smiles, the song fading into the background.

 

MARY  
Why are you so happy?

 

LIZ  
I don’t know. I think I’m getting better.

 

MARY  
Does that mean we can fight again?

 

LIZ  
We can always fight. Just because I’m sick doesn’t mean I can’t be a bitch.

 

MARY laughs, LIZ laughing along with her as CHARLES and VICTORIA exchange a look in the background.

 

MARY  
Damn, okay!

 

The song comes back as MARY smiles and holds LIZ’s hand as they walk on, LIZ looking around at the in-bloom trees and flowers and beautiful green grass, like she hasn't seen it in years. They pass a few people, who LIZ waves hello to, MARY copying her.

 

LIZ opens the door to a fancy car parked in the car park, VICTORIA and CHARLES getting into the front, MARY getting into it and LIZ going in after her, the song slowly fading out.


	3. CLIP THREE: "That Could've Been Me"

**TUESDAY, JUNE 4TH, 12:49**

 

INT. LIZ’S ROOM, LIZ’S HOUSE

 

 _“I Wanna Get Better” by Bleachers_  plays LIZ sits on her bedroom floor, in her pyjamas, going through some very nicely decorated scrapbooks.

 

She turns a page and comes across a two page spread with the title “BEST FRIENDS!” with many pictures of the GIRL SQUAD together, all of them smiling.

 

LIZ smiles at them and opens another book, immediately on a picture of her and RORI, both doing peace signs. She turns the page to see herself, alone, wearing a formal dress with her hair tied up, at an event for her parents. Her smile’s obviously fake.

 

There’s a knock at the door, stopping the music, and LIZ looks up.

 

LIZ  
Yeah?

 

RORI walks in, still in her school uniform.

 

RORI  
Hey.

 

LIZ  
Rori? What are you doing here?

 

RORI  
Decided to skip.

 

LIZ  
What a rebel.

 

They both laugh a little, trying to act like everything’s normal.

 

RORI  
I know, right? What you doing?

 

LIZ  
I’m throwing away a lot of old stuff. Or, well, putting it away in the attic. I mean, I’ve been meaning to do it for a while, but my mum said that a cleanse was always a good way to start recovery, so…

 

RORI  
Yeah… Do you need any help?

 

LIZ  
Sure, yeah. As long as you get back to school on time.

 

RORI  
Exams are over and it's only lunch, don’t be such a buzzkill. Shit, sorry.

 

LIZ  
It’s fine. Sit?

 

RORI nods and sits next to her, opening the scrapbook in front of LIZ in the middle, where a picture of LIZ in the hairdresser’s with her hair half-cut to the length it is now, and half long, and we can see RORI taking the photo in the mirror.

 

RORI  
God, do you remember this?

 

LIZ  
Yeah.

 

RORI  
Your hair was so long back then.

 

LIZ nervously laughs.

 

LIZ  
Yeah…

 

RORI turns the page and there’s a large picture of LIZ, still with long hair, and MICHAEL spread across two pages, with a lot of hearts around it.

 

RORI  
What’s this?

 

LIZ  
It’s a photo.

 

RORI  
Yeah, but why is it here?

 

LIZ  
Because… It was taken?

 

RORI  
When?

 

LIZ  
Around autumn, three years ago, I think.

 

RORI  
You never told me you two were friends.

 

LIZ  
He didn’t want me to. He thought I was… You know…

 

RORI  
A nerd?

 

LIZ nervously laughs.

 

LIZ  
Yeah…  

 

RORI  
Well, you’re my favourite nerd. 

 

LIZ  
Thanks.

 

RORI  
No, seriously. You’re my best friend in the whole wide world and I love you.

 

There’s a pause.

 

RORI  
You know, I think… I know why you fainted.

 

LIZ  
What?

 

RORI  
The other girls thought it was just a stress faint thing and I didn’t want to tell them… What I really thought it was. I saw the things, I just… I was too scared to talk to you, because talking means… Talking. I’m sorry. 

 

LIZ  
I’m sorry too. I should’ve told you--

 

RORI  
No! It was your business! 

 

LIZ  
I guess, but, like… It didn’t just start now. Remember when I went to the hospital that-- that time?   


RORI  
Yeah? [pause] Oh no.   


LIZ nervously laughs.

 

LIZ  
Yeah… Fun times. 

 

RORI  
I’m sorry I wasn’t--

 

LIZ  
It’s fine. You didn’t know. What’s important is that you’re here now.

 

RORI hugs LIZ, as they stop talking for a moment.

 

LIZ  
Hey, are you skipping lunch?

 

RORI  
What? Oh no, no! I’m trying to… Stop doing that so much. Ever since I saw you faint, I just… It put everything in perspective. Like, that could’ve been me, if I didn’t… Yeah…  

 

LIZ  
That’s good! You should take care of yourself! Hey, how about we do it together? Work together to be healthy?

 

RORI  
Yeah, it could be fun.

 

LIZ  
Great, how about we have lunch? 

 

RORI  
I’m one step ahead of you.

 

RORI takes her school bag off her back and opens it, pulling out a container of two tortilla wraps.  


RORI  
I’ve made it myself! I found this recipe from this girl Vilde online, it’s really good. You know, the good thing about tortillas is that they’re made from potatoes. I didn’t even know that, but they are. And potatoes give you a lot of energy from… Somewhere. And it has important vitamins that keep your skin healthy, which is important if we’re gonna be out in the sun together all summer!

 

LIZ, who’s been smiling through all of this, laughs a little.

 

LIZ  
Not  _all_ summer.

 

RORI takes them out and hands her one and they take a small bite each.  


LIZ  
Mm, is there tomato in this? 

 

RORI  
Yeah?   


LIZ  
They taste so good! 

 

RORI  
Thank you, they were very expensive.

 

LIZ  
Oh?

 

RORI  
Mm hmm, Tesco own brand.

 

They both laugh as RORI takes another bite and LIZ closes the scrapbook in front of her.


	4. CLIP FOUR: "Systematic"

**WEDNESDAY, JUNE 5TH, 15:21**

 

EXT. SALLIS BENNEY THEATRE

 

We see a back shot of LIZ, in her school uniform, walking up to the theatre and in the door.

 

INT. STAGE, SALLIS BENNEY THEATRE

 

LIZ walks down the aisle of the theatre, towards the rest of the cast at the front of the audience, and smiles at RORI, who smiles and waves back.

 

ESTHER  
Liz! Good to see you!

 

LIZ  
You saw me a few minutes ago, at school?

 

ESTHER  
Yeah, but… Still!

 

LIZ laughs a little and sits down at the piano, getting out her sheet music as ESTHER continues to talk.

 

ESTHER  
We’re gonna try and run through as much of the show as we can, okay? I know we don’t have all of the costumes here yet--

 

BRIANNA  
But they will be soon! I just need to do some finishing touches.

 

ESTHER  
Thanks, Bree. As I was saying, we have some difficulties, but...

She laughs awkwardly, unsure of what to say, as LIZ raises her hand.

 

LIZ  
Esther?

 

ESTHER  
Yes?

 

LIZ  
I would like to say something?

 

ESTHER  
O… kay?

 

LIZ gets on stage, next to ESTHER, and smiles nervously, trying to be calm.

 

LIZ  
I just… I know you’ve all noticed I’ve been… missing and shit for the past few weeks. I just wanted to apologise for not being as focused as I should’ve been, and I want you all to know that I will be from now on. I was… I was dealing with some stuff, with an… with an eating disorder, and with discovering I’m autistic, but I’m getting the help I need now. Thank you.

 

LIZ nods awkwardly as the audience take it in. WREN starts to clap, some unnamed people looking at her strangely, as JORDAN joins in, smiling at LIZ. The GIRL SQUAD and NICK quickly join in, followed by the rest of the cast.

 

LIZ gets off of the stage, smiling sheepishly, and sits back down at the piano, as everyone looks back at ESTHER.

 

ESTHER  
Thank you, Liz. Okay, so, as I was saying, James is still visiting family, and seeing as me playing Danny didn’t work and we have no understudy… I was thinking Sandy could try?

 

SANDY  
I’m not gonna be good, but…

 

JAKE  
You’ll be better than Esther trying to direct and act at the same time.

 

ESTHER  
Thanks Jacob. Let’s take it from the top.

 

NICK  
But James isn’t here.

 

LIZ  
We already addressed that?

 

NICK  
'Cause-- 'Cause he's a t--

 

ESTHER  
Nick, I swear to God, if I didn’t need you, I’d fire you.

 

NICK winks, as RORY and THEO laugh next to him, JAKE sitting a row behind them, rolling his eyes.

 

ESTHER  
Now, let’s perform! Sandra Dee and actual Sandy, let’s go!

 

Cut ahead in time to SANDY holding a script, with NICK, THEO, RORY, JAKE and JON stand near her, ESTHER watching proudly in the audience as LIZ accompanies them.

 

SANDY  
[enthusiastically] Why, this car could be ultramatic! Systematic! Hydromatic! Why, it could be Greased Lightnin'!   
  


NICK  
Greased Lightnin'!

 

SANDY __   
[off-key, but just as enthusiastic]  _ We'll get some overhead lifters and four barrel quads, oh yeah _ __   
  


NICK  
_ Keep talking, whoa, keep talking _ _   
_

 

SANDY  
_ Fuel injection cutoffs and chrome-plated rods, oh yeah _ _   
_

 

NICK  
_ We'll get her ready, I'll kill to get her ready _ _   
_

 

SANDY  
_ With a four-speed on the floor, they'll be waiting at the door _ __   
_ You know that ain't no shit _ __   
_ We'll be getting lots of tit--  
_ Wait, they  __ said  this?!

 

BRIANNA nods at her, laughing, as the boys sing and dance, SANDY trying her best to do the choreography.

 

NICK, THEO, JAKE and JON  
_ Go, go, go, go go go go go go go go! _

  
  
SANDY and (NICK, THEO, JON and JAKE)   
_ (Go) Go Greased Lightnin', you're burning up the quarter mile _ __   
_ (Greased Lightnin', go Greased Lightnin') _ __   
_ (Go) Go Greased Lightnin', you're coasting through the heat lap trials _ __   
_ (Greased Lightnin', go Greased Lightnin') _ _   
_ __ You are supreme, the chicks'll cream

 

SANDY  
Holy fuck! __   
_ For Greased Lightnin' _ __   


 

NICK, THEO, JON and JAKE  
_ Go, go, go, go go go go go go go go _

 

LIZ laughs as she continues to play, mouthing the lines along with the boys.

 

Cut ahead in time as everyone’s taking a break, sitting in the theatre seats, drinking water and chatting.

 

ESTHER  
You were amazing!

 

SANDY  
Oh, shut up. I'm not much of a Danny.

 

ESTHER  
'Cause you're a Sandy.

 

SANDY  
Does that make you my Danny?

 

ESTHER  
No, it makes me your Esther.

 

They both smile, and SANDY kisses her, as the camera pans around to LIZ watching them with a wide smile on her face.

 

She looks down at the phone in her hand, where there’s a message from JAMES saying “Oh my god, she did? Did you get any video?”.

 

She responds “No, I was playing, but I’m sure that Ali girl filmed it, I’ll ask her when we’re done.”

 

We see him typing, but before he can finish, someone clears their throat near LIZ and she looks up to see JAKE.

 

LIZ  
Hey Jake. 

 

JAKE nods at her.

 

LIZ  
Can I help you?

 

JAKE  
Yeah, yeah, I was just… Has anyone asked you about the whole… you know?

 

LIZ  
Um, I don’t know?   
  


JAKE  
The… 

 

JAKE mimes smashing a bottle over his hand.

 

LIZ  
Oh, um, no?

 

JAKE  
Thank God.

 

LIZ  
Why?

 

JAKE  
Just-- The thing I filmed of it, it’s been going around and-- The guys have been saying that the police will find it and that we’ll get in trouble for it or some shit, so… 

 

LIZ  
Yeah… 

 

There’s a pause as JAKE looks more and more worried.

 

LIZ  
Look, you didn’t do anything wrong--

 

JAKE  
You don’t have to do that, okay? It’s cool. I was just wondering because you were there, it’s-- It’s no big deal.

 

LIZ  
Okay? Hey, are you doing okay?

 

JAKE laughs.

 

JAKE  
I’m great. Happiest I’ve ever been. Except for, you know, the fact that my dad’s dead.

 

JAKE laughs again as LIZ’s eyes widen.

 

LIZ  
Jesus, Jake.

 

JAKE  
It’s fine, though, nothing like a good death to shake things up.

 

He starts to walk away, but LIZ grabs his arm.

 

LIZ  
You can talk to me, you know.

 

JAKE  
I don’t even know you and, even though what you did today was brave and shit, I think you’re pretty annoying.

 

LIZ  
Sometimes it’s better to talk to someone you don’t know than someone you do. Less pressure that way.

 

JAKE  
Yeah… I should go… Nick said he could hook me up with some stuff to calm me down, so I probably won’t need to "talk".

 

LIZ  
But you can, if you want.

 

JAKE nods, unconvinced, and walks off, as LIZ sits back down at the piano and looks back at her phone, where there’s two messages saying “That’s cool, thanks babe.” and “I have to go, my brother’s talking some shit again, see you.”

 

LIZ smiles and texts back “See you.”


	5. CLIP FIVE: "Loving You In A Way They Don’t Realise Is Wrong"

**FRIDAY, JUNE 7TH, 16:32**

 

EXT. STREET

 

 _“Here Comes The Sun” by Jacob Collier and Dodie_ plays as LIZ walks down the street, headphones in. The trees are very green and LIZ picks leaves off and breaks them into pieces, letting them fall onto the ground.

 

She smiles. Everything's okay.

 

After walking for a while, the song is cut off by ringing. LIZ takes her phone out and answers the call from JAMES.

 

LIZ  
Hello?

 

JAMES [O.S.]  
Hey.

 

There’s a pause and LIZ laughs.

 

LIZ  
Any rhyme or reason for this call or…?

 

JAMES [O.S.]  
Just… Needed to hear your voice, I guess.

 

LIZ smiles.

 

LIZ  
I’m walking home right now, we can video call when I get there.

 

JAMES [O.S.]  
Uh, maybe.

 

LIZ  
Jimmy, are you okay?

 

JAMES [O.S.]  
Not really.

 

LIZ frowns.

 

LIZ  
What’s wrong?

 

JAMES [O.S.]  
It’s just my family, you know.

 

LIZ  
Honestly, if they weren’t your family, I would call them bitches.

 

JAMES laughs a little.

 

JAMES [O.S.]  
They are bitches.

 

LIZ  
Do you wanna talk?

 

JAMES [O.S.]  
Yeah, thanks. It’s just… I really thought this time would be different, you know? I thought “Maybe, just maybe… They’ve changed. Maybe they won’t be so…” But, as per usual, I was wrong. My brother was just as much of a dick as usual, he literally made me cook for him when I was on my period and having the worst cramps ever--

 

LIZ  
Dickhead.

 

JAMES [O.S.]  
I know, right?! And my dad was pretty much not there. Seriously, it’s like he doesn’t even care enough to come out of his study for five minutes.

 

LIZ nods.

 

JAMES [O.S.]  
And my mum-- Oh my God, I love her, you know? She’s my mum, but like… I fucking hate her. Seriously, all she does is tell me how much she hates my clothes, or how disappointed she is that I’m not getting perfect grades, like, sorry I’m not perfect.

 

LIZ  
Fuck her, you get pretty good grades.

 

JAMES [O.S.]  
I got a 12% in physics once.

 

LIZ  
Fuck, are you serious?

 

JAMES [O.S.]  
Yep... But, um… You know, how are you doing?

 

LIZ  
Good! I’m feeling good. I’m waiting for it to all come crashing down, but right now I’m pretty okay.

 

JAMES [O.S.]  
That’s good…

 

LIZ  
Yeah…

 

JAMES [O.S.]  
How’s rehearsal?

 

LIZ  
Good! Tech week’s next week so… It’s gonna be fun. But at least you’re coming home Sunday, yeah?

 

JAMES [O.S.]  
Yeah…

 

LIZ  
Babe, do you need any help?

 

JAMES [O.S.]  
No, no, it’s just… I just don’t understand why they have to see me, okay? I know they hate me.

 

LIZ  
They don’t hate you, they’re just loving you in a way they don’t realise is wrong. I mean… People need people, and I guess they need you.

 

JAMES [O.S.]  
No, they don’t. And I don’t need them either.

 

LIZ  
You don’t, honestly.

 

There’s a pause, as LIZ looks a bit more panicked.

 

LIZ  
James?

 

He doesn’t answer.

 

LIZ  
Are you okay?

 

She looks down at her phone in confusion, the call’s still connected.

 

LIZ  
James, this isn’t funny. James? Are you there?

 

There's muffled laughter from behind her, and she turns around to see JAMES standing at the end of the street.

 

JAMES  
I’m here.

 

LIZ smiles widely, laughing with relief, _“Two Slow Dancers” by Mitski_ starting to play as she runs to him, hugging him tightly as he lifts her and spins her around. They hug for another good moment, and eventually go apart, still holding onto each other as the music stops.

 

LIZ  
You are such a dick!

 

JAMES  
What?

 

LIZ  
I thought you died or something!

 

JAMES  
I thought I was being romantic!

 

LIZ  
Well… Maybe so.

 

JAMES smiles and kisses her.

 

LIZ  
Wait, why are you here? I thought you were in London.

 

JAMES  
I was, but… I don’t know, I couldn’t stand it there, I just had to get out and… get back to you.

 

LIZ  
But what about your family?

 

JAMES  
Fuck them. I told them I was sick and left because I can’t leave for good, but… I did. I got out, pretty much. And my plan is to not see them until I’m in my twenties, with at least a stubble, top surgery done, and I’m gonna assert my dominance so hard.

 

LIZ laughs.

 

LIZ  
You can leave them for good if you want to, though.

 

JAMES  
I can’t. I need money to live, because capitalism.

 

LIZ  
I’ll help you.

 

JAMES  
Liz--

 

LIZ  
Or you could get a job. I’ll help you pay rent through sixth form until you can get a full time job or something.

 

JAMES  
Slow down, I don’t even know if I want to do sixth form.

 

LIZ  
Okay. Look, I just don’t want you to be… not happy with them.

 

JAMES  
I’m not happy with them, but I’m not with them now, so I am happy.

 

LIZ  
You are?

 

JAMES  
Yeah.

 

LIZ smiles and they stand there for a few moments.

 

LIZ  
Hey, do you want to have dinner with my family tonight?

 

JAMES  
Oh?

 

LIZ  
Yeah. Why not, you know?

 

JAMES  
Sure, that would be really nice.

 

LIZ  
They’re not good, but--

 

JAMES  
But they’re not as bad as they could be.

 

LIZ smiles and takes his hand.

 

LIZ  
Yeah. Exactly.

 

They start to walk off together, as _“Two Slow Dancers”_ fades back in.

 

_CUT TO END CREDITS AS THE SONG CONTINUES_

 

_CUT TO BLACK_


End file.
